battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cube/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Ice Cube and the other characters. Ice Cube seems to always want to be included in whatever groups or activities the other characters are in. Ice Cube is very quiet in crowds but clingy when it comes to her close friends and teammates. Announcer In "Sweet Tooth", Ice Cube called Leafy evil after she tried to kill the Announcer. Ice Cube was attracted to the chunk of ice used as a cake. When the Announcer realizes she shouldn't be there, she's flung away from the Cake at Stake. In "Power of Three", She is flung once again from the Cake at Stake after the Announcer said that Pin and Pen's names sounding alike is cool, cool as Ice Cube. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", she is given 10 sympathy points for being armless. In "Vomitaco", she's shattered by a nickel thrown by the Announcer. In "The Glistening", when the Announcer asks who wants to go back to earth, Ice Cube raises her foot. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Ice Cube screams when the Announcer says that he sold Dream Island. Status: Minor enemies Blocky Ice Cube has often fallen victim to Blocky's pranks, especially when it comes to her recovery center. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", upon seeing the fire, Blocky remarks that he has to kill it, and tosses a just-recovered Ice Cube into the fire. Seeing that this had no effect, he keeps doing it. Later, he's seen holding the ICRC over the fire, melting newly-recovered Ice Cubes as soon as they're created. In "Cycle of Life", as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky tells the viewers to set up a trap that causes Ice Cube to fall and die ad infinitum. The trap stays up for like a month. In "Crybaby!", during the crying contest, Blocky grabs Firey and uses him to melt Ice Cube. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Blocky is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "Vomitaco", Ice Cube jumps over a bowling ball thrown by Blocky. Status: Enemies Book Status: Friends Bracelety While it's obvious that Bracelety idolizes her, Ice Cube has never really given Bracelety any attention, but may actually like her back. Status: Minor friends (as of BFB 4) Bubble In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Ice Cube says that Bubble likes her and ends up popping her on accident. When she hears Bubble say "Alliance", she claims she's got to join and ends up knocking them off the platform when she asks if she can join. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Bubble is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "The Reveal", Ice Cube has her pair of springy shoes taken by Bubble. Bubble tells Ice Cube that she's wondering what Match is doing. In "Rescission", Bubble confronts Ice Cube about the size of the alliance after Pencil's elimination. Ice Cube suggests that Needle join but nothing comes of it. During the contest, Leafy pushes Ice Cube on her unicycle, asserting that Ice Cube wouldn't want to be friends with "that backstabbing Bubble." When Bubble asks Ice Cube if they are still in an alliance, Ice Cube responds "no!" In "Gardening Hero", Bubble is seen standing with Ice Cube and David atop Spongy. When they arrive, Bubble and Ice Cube celebrate their weightlessness. Bubble shows Ice Cube the big dipper and then gives Dubhe to her, which they then use to play catch. In "Get in the Van", When Bubble asks what they should name their new team, Ice Cube says "Revenge". When Bubble finds out that there's snow outside, she remarks that this is right where Ice Cube belongs. Ice Cube isn't having any of it. In "It's a Monster", when Pencil turns on the AC, Bubble remarks that they don't need an AC because they've got Ice Cube. Ice Cube isn't having any of it. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Bubble begs her to be in their alliance but Ice Cube is to nervous to say no. Status: Friends Coiny In "Take the Plunge", Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny are the only ones to make it into the yacht. Later, Coiny informs them that they just passed right by the finish line. Ice Cube tells them to look out for a tree and the yacht lands in a different body of water, so the three of them dash back towards the finish line. Ice Cube slides to get to the finish line faster, which causes Coiny to slip. In "Power of Three", Coiny, Ice Cube, and Needle are on a team. Ice Cube ends up separated from her team because of Snowball and has to swim to catch up with her team. When she finally shows up, Coiny angrily tells her that he's been wondering where she was. Because of what just happened, Coiny decides they need a team leader. Ice Cube tries to ask if she can be the team leader but Coiny cuts her off, saying he'll do it. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Ice Cube is the first person Coiny asks who she wants from the Squishy Cherries. In "Lofty", Coiny throws a nail at Ice Cube, shattering her. Status: Minor enemies Clock In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ice Cube joins Clock and Liy's truce. Status: Truce Eraser In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Eraser is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. Evil Leafy In "Get Digging", she is chased through the forest by Evil Leafy but manages to escape. In "Get in the Van", she is devoured by Evil Leafy. In "No More Snow!", it's shown that she and the other FreeSmarters survived and they try to escape from her body. Status: Enemies Firey In "Cycle of Life", Ice Cube tells Firey that he's such a fast runner. In the challenge, Firey has to carry Ice Cube and she screams in pain as she's slowly melted. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Firey is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Ice Cube has 100 points deducted by Firey for being his opposite. In "Reveal Novum", Ice Cube says "Whaa?" when Firey votes for her because she's his opposite. Status: Minor enemies Firey Speaker Box In "Hurtful!", she's dropped back into the TLC by the Firey Speaker Box after the TLC is fixed. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", she screams when he appears. Flower In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Ice Cube said Flower wasn't beautiful and was kicked by her. She says she is so gonna get revenge on Flower and can't believe that she thinks everyone will be her servants. In "The Glistening", Ice Cube says "Whaa?" when Flower votes for her to be eliminated. Status: Enemies Gelatin In "Get Digging", she, Spongy, and Book are thrown off Puffball by Gelatin. Golf Ball In "The Glistening", she's voted out by Golf Ball for not having dimples. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Ice Cube helps Golf Ball and the others find who has Dream Island. In "Get in the Van", Ice Cube secedes from Team No-Name and joins FreeSmart due to Golf Ball's bossiness. In "Four Goes Too Far", they don't appear to have any issues with each other when they are stuck on the moon. Leafy Status: Minor friends on her side Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy asks Ice Cube if she's cool and she doesn't know how to respond until Leafy interferes. Ice Cube decides to help her get Teardrop to talk. When she says she wants to stop, Liy makes her feel bad by reminding her that she said she was cool. Ice Cube apologizes and continues. She later joins Liy and Clock's truce. Status: Truce Loser According to 8-Ball, Ice Cube hates Loser. Match Despite having a ton of interactions with Pencil, Ice Cube doesn't really have to many moments with Match. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Match is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "No More Snow!", Ice Cube and Match survived the massive explosion and were able to find the other contestants. Ice Cube is then used by Match to put out the fire on her head. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ice Cube angrily agrees with Book that being on her team has become unhealthy for them. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Match begs her to be in their alliance but Ice Cube is to nervous to say no. Status: Unknown Needle Ice Cube notices that Needle is a fast runner in "Barriers and Pitfalls". In "Bridge Crossing", they try to cross the bridge, along with Leafy, together. In "Power of Three", the are both put on the same team, along with Coiny. Ice Cube tells Bubble that Needy has to join their alliance in "Rescission", afterwards Needle slaps her from the TLC. Status: Friends Pen In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", when Ice Cube tries to ask the alliance if she can join, she accidentally knocks Pen into the water and says "Sorry Pen". In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pen is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. Pencil In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Ice Cube talks to Pencil about Flower, not that she's listening, and claims she's glad that they are her friends. Ice Cube wanted to join Pencil's Alliance but she was rejected after accidentally knocking them off the balance beam. In the same episode, along with "Insectophobe's Nightmare", and "The Reveal", she says to Leafy "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." In "Puzzling Mysteries", when asked which Squishy Cherry she'd like on her team, she chose Pencil. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pencil is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. Pencil would eventually let her join after Match's elimination. In "Vomitaco", Pencil tells Ice Cube that compared to Match, she's garbage. In "The Reveal", she kicks Pencil for not partnering up with her In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Ice Cube once again tries to join Pencil's alliance, but is and is relegated to an "alternate" alongside Book. The whole alliance secedes from Team No-Name to form FreeSmart. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", she helps team saw Pencil in two. In "Welcome Back", she runs down the stairs with Book to try to save Pencil before she hits the ground. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", for the first time, Ice Cube no longer wants to be with Pencil and angrily agrees with Book that being with them is unhealthy. Status: Enemies (mostly) Friends (sometimes) Capture45.JPG Pencil_and_Icy.PNG Screenshot_2014-08-31-08-33-12.png Screenshot_2018-10-08_at_12.41.11_PM.png Pin In "Return of the Hang Glider", she asks Pin if she can help in finding who has Dream Island. In "Get Digging", she backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to their team. In "Get in the Van", she jumps over a knife, thrown by Pin, that was meant to kill Leafy. Ice Cube loses her temper at Pin and stands up for herself exclaiming how she also wants to accompany Book in Match's Dance Party. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin asks her if she's seen her blueberry seeds, she shakes no. Status: Enemies at first Puffball In "Get Digging", she rides Puffball to Yoyleland. Rocky In "Power of Three", Ice Cube is barfed on by Rocky. In "Reveal Novum", Rocky barfed on Ice Cube, causing her to blink and lose the contest. Ruby Ice Cube and Ruby are both part of Pencil's Alliance, yet almost never interact. When Ice Cube asked what happened in BFDIA 6, Ruby said Puffball was eliminated at 1455 votes. Status: Minor friends Spongy When Spongy rejoins in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", she and the alliance are grossed out by him. In "The Glistening", she and the others push Spongy into the spaceship's engine so they can fly back home. In "Get Digging", she, Spongy, and Book run away from Evil Leafy. Ice Cube appears to be somewhat sympathetic about Spongy getting caught by her. Snowball In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", the sight of Snowball pushing Golf Ball into the water causes her and the rest of the team to run away. In "Sweet Tooth", Ice Cube is shattered by a metal ball tossed by Snowball. In "Power of Three", Ice Cube is pushed once by Snowball into the water and again just as her team was about to place 4th place. In "Cycle of Life", when Ice Cube is selected to run in the race, Snowball calls her weak and armless. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Snowball throws her and the rest of the team on the ground, telling them to tie up. Snowball then ties the entire team up in a ball and drags them himself, all while Ice Cube holds the same shocked expression. In "The Glistening", Snowball said that if Ice Cube was in the Tiny Loser Chamber chamber, she'd cool it down, so the remaining contestants and the Recomended Characters voted her out for the same reason. Status: Enemies Taco In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Ice Cube is sad to hear that Taco "abandoned" them from Book. When Taco actually shows up, she scolds her for tiring her. Status: Minor enemies Teardrop In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Leafy asks Ice Cube if Teardrop should join or not, Ice Cube says she's has to join. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she agreed to help Liy get Teardrop to talk but didn't realize it would involve wiggling her feet in Teardrop's throat. She says she wants to stop but continues thanks to Liy. She screams in pain when Teardrop chomps on her legs. They are both on but haven't had any further interactions since. Status: Neutral Woody Ice Cube sacrificed herself to save Woody from burning to death in "Welcome Back". Teams W.O.A.H Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Ice Cube laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. A Better Name Than That In "Four Goes Too Far", Ice Cube and the rest of her team face off against A Better Name Than That on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the twinkle ending up on one of their teams. Eliminated Contestants Voters In "The Glistening", Snowball, Match, Eraser, Pen, Tennis Ball, Pencil, and David voted Ice Cube out of the game. They don't show any sign of hatred towards her, they simply want to have her in the TLC to cool off. It's unknown how Ice Cube really feels towards them for doing this. Flower, Golf Ball, and Woody also voted Ice Cube but for different reasons. Category:Relationships